Reached the Star
by FiiFii DewDew
Summary: Oh Tuhan, lelaki itu begitu sempurna, tetapi dapatkah aku memilikinya?/Full of Go Minam POV/ wanna R n R?


Laki-laki tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitamnya yang khas baru saja melewati ruang musik ini. Dia hanya sebentar melirik ke arahku yang sedang bermain piano, lalu pergi lagi dengan cuek. Tapi entah mengapa, sepertinya aku tersihir oleh matanya. Tiba-tiba saja jari-jariku berhenti bermain, karena sudah digantikan dengan permainan jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Oh Tuhan, laki-laki itu begitu sempurna. Tapi apakah aku dapat memilikinya? Sudahlah Go Minam, kau berharap terlalu tinggi mengharapkan lelaki seperti Tae Kyung-hyung. Iya kan?

* * *

**Reached the Star**

Disclaimer: TSKS Channel. AN Entertainment.

Story by FiiFii and DewDew

* * *

"Go Minam!" panggil seseorang padaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit malam yang indah ini. Rupanya Jeremy yang memanggilku. Eh tunggu, tidak hanya ada dia rupanya. Di belakangnya juga ada Shin Woo-hyung dan– lelaki pujaanku, Tae Kyung-hyung. Ada apa mereka memanggilku ya? Latihan sudah selesai daritadi kan?

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Sedang apa kau sendiri disini?" tanya Jeremy.

"Boleh dong? Adakah yang larang aku berada disini?" tanyaku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Shin Woo-hyung dan Jeremy tertawa geli melihatku.

"Kau lihat bintang?"

"Err, begitulah. Indah bukan bintang malam ini?" tanyaku antusias pada Tae Kyung-hyung. Tapi sepertinya, ia tidak menanggapiku. Haah, mencoba untuk meraihnya sama saja dengan mencoba meraih bintang. Sulit!

"Ini sudah malam, ada baiknya kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Besok siang kita ada konser kan?" ujar hyung pujaanku sambil memutar badannya. Hufft, sungguh, aku ingin memilikinya.

* * *

KRIIET.

Suara pintu ruang musik yang sedang kutempati ini terbuka. Ketika aku menengokkan kepalaku dari piano, ternyata ada Tae Kyung-hyung sedang berjalan ke arahku. Oh Tuhan, entah mengapa dadaku sesak. Jantungku berdegup amat sangat kencang.

"Kau masih latihan?" ujarnya dingin. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Tak kuasa aku berbicara saat ini. Yaah, walau nada suaranya sangat ketus, tetapi aku sangat menyukainya. Yep, aku suka segala tentangnya.

"Mengapa? Ini sudah malam, Go Minam."

"Entahlah. Aku ingin bermain piano ini saja, Ta–Tae Kyung-hyung," jawabku terbata. Aku menunduk sambil memperhatikan diriku sendiri. Oh _Gosh!_ Aku sebelumnya tak pernah berpikir, mengapa aku mau-maunya berpenampilan pria seperti ini. Tuntutan pekerjaan? Mungkin. Tetapi, tidak masalah. Aku selalu merasa Tae Kyung-hyung selalu memperlakukan sebagaimana wanita pada umumnya.

Dia membalikan badannya diiringi tatapan curiga. Kulihat punggung pria itu semakin lama semakin menjauh. Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah Shin Woo-hyung sambil menatap Tae Kyung-hyung yang baru saja melewatinya dengan heran. Ia kemudian menoleh kearahku.

"Hai Minam! Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini ada disini?"

"Aku bermain piano, Shin Woo-hyung. Kau kan lihat sendiri. Dan –aku juga sedang memikirkan seseorang dengan bermain piano ini," jawabku otomatis. Tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaraku. Karena itu, aku mengadahkan kepalaku dari tuts piano untuk melihat pria di depanku ini. Dan kulihat wajah manis itu tertunduk lesu. Rasa bersalah menjalar dihatiku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

Untunglah Jeremy datang untuk memcah keheningan diantara kami. _Thanks,_ Jeremy!

"Aloha Minam, Shin Woo-hyung! Kalian sedang apa disini, eh? Ah, daripada berbicara di tempat seperti ini, lebih baik kita pergi ke restoran Jepang yang baru itu yuk! Sekalian merayakan keberhasilan konser kita tadi siang. Bagaimana, kalian mau kan? Tentu saja? Oh bagus! Sebentar, aku panggilkan Tae Kyung-hyung dulu. Baik-baik kalian disini, aku hanya sebentar memanggilnya, oke? Oke, bagus. Hari ini aku yang traktir!" ujar Jeremy ngocol sendiri. Mana panjang lebar lagi omongannya. Haah sudahlah, yang penting ia sudah berjanji mau mentraktir kami, hehehe.

Jeremy memang tidak pergi lama. Sangat sebentar ia pergi. Tetapi ia kembali bersama pria yang berbakat membuat jantungku meledak ketika melihatnya. Pasti aku sudah blushing berat saat ini.

"Yeah sudah bekumpul semua niih. Ayo kita makan sampai perut kita seperti ibu hamil sembilan bulan! Hahaha," kata Jeremy. Aku berpikir sepertinya ia sudah mulai gila beneran.

Ia benar-benar mengajak kami ke restoran Jepang yang baru dan mewah. Err, maksudku restoran Jepang _baru _yang _mewah_. Sumpah deh, restoran ini keren banget.

Kami menempati meja panjang di dekat sebuah patung peri. Jeremy sedang membaca buku menu ketika aku melihat Tae Kyung-hyung dengan ekspresi gelid an sorot mata apa-semua-makanan-ini-udang-? Aku baru ingat, ia alergi seafood.

"Err bukankah hyung alergi seafood? Kenapa pesan sushi udang ini? Sini, biar aku saja yang makan udangnya. Daripada sayang terbuang."

Tae Kyung-hyung tidak menolak ketika aku mengambil udang dari piringnya. Kami semua makan sambil mendegar cerita-cerita ajaib Jeremy yang entah darimana ia mendapatkannya. Tak terasa, waktu semakin malam dan aku semakin mengantuk. Karena tidak kuat, aku terjatuh. Dan posisiku bersandar ada bahu Tae Kyung-hyung. Entah aku bermimpi atau tidak, sepertinya aku melihat hyung tersenyum padaku.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku mendapati sudah berada di kamarku. Siapa yang membawaku kemari, eh? Ah sudahlah. Aku ingin megambil air untuk minum. Kepalaku pusing sekali.

Aku berjalan terhuyung menuju ruang makan. Ugghh, tubuhku berat sekali untuk digerakan. Aku benar-benar pusing, dan tubuhku tiba-tiba terjatuh. Aku menutup mata. Eh, tunggu. Ada sepasang tangan yang menangkapku. Siapa?

"Minam? Go Minam? Hei!"

Aku menengokkan kepalaku. Oh Tae Kyung-hyung rupanya. Tatapan matanya khawatir sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Duduklah. Akan kuambilkan minum untukmu. Nanti kuantarkan ke kamarmu lagi. Huuh dasar, kau membuatku khawatir saja."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Nih minumlah. Kalau sudah, aku antar sampai depan kamarmu."

Ah, perhatian sekali kau, hyung. Aku makin suka saja.

Ia benar-benar mengantarku ke depan pintu kamar. Memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Hmm, aku sangat senang. Terima kasih banyak.

* * *

Kemarin seperti mimpi saja. Benarkah Tae Kyung-hyung mengkhawatirkanku? Haha, rasanya tak mungkin.

Aku sudah rapi dengan pakaianku dan dandananku ini. Saat kubuka pintu kamarku, aku menemukan sebuah surat dibawah pintu. Dari siapa?

_Temui aku di ruang musik. Sekarang!_

Eh? Terburu-buru sekali. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung melesat menuju ruang musik. Dan coba tebak ada siapa disana? Yup. Seratus untuk yang menjawab Tae Kyung-hyung. Dia sedang bermain piano. Ketika ia melihatku, ia memberikan tanda agar aku duduk disebelahnya.

Sekitar 30 menit aku dibiarkan terbuai dalam permainan pianonya yang sangat indah. Dan setelah ia selesai, ia mengajakku pergi ke sebuah toko aksesoris yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik bintang. Ia membelisesuatu barang, namun aku tak tahu barang apa itu.

Kami pergi ke taman setelahnya. Bermain dan menghabiskan waktu disana. Dia juga membelikan es krim coklat kesukaanku. Kami berbincang-bincang sampai hari tak terasa sudah menjelang malam.

Ia mengajakku pergi lagi. Bukan ke rumah untuk pulang. Kami pergi ke sebuah taman lapang dengan rumput-rumput kecil rapih yang bergerak tenang. Diatasnya terpampang sejuta bintang yang sangaaaat indah. Saat itu sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuduga terjadi. Waktu sepertinya mendadak berhenti ketika ia memelukku dan membisikan satu kata yang sangat menyenangkan sakaligus menyengat hatiku. "Saranghae."

"Eh?" aku terkejut.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut sambil tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiriku. Sedang, tangan kirinya ada sebuah kotak beledu berwarna kuning yang berisikan kalung berbentuk bintang yang amat sangat indah. Ia tersenyum.

"Go Minam. Mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku. Teruslah berada di dekatku. Jangan pernah kau melepaskannya. Jadilah mataku di saat malam. Siap Go Minam?"

_Speechless. _Tanpa terasa, airmata mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku anggukan kepala dan menangis di bahu hyung-ku yang sekarang menjadi bintang terang di hatiku.

.

.

_Now, I have to reach the star, isn't? Happy? Of course._

_

* * *

_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Yuupsss. Fic collab pertama kami.

Gimana para reader-sama sekalian? Ancur? Atau malah keren banget? Hehe. Narsis ya, kita Dew.

Ah senang rasanya mengekspresikan diri kami lewat fic **You're Beautiful** pertama kami.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, yang publish ini FiiFii.

Jadi kalo ada yang tidak berkenan di hati kamu, kamu bisa ngomel-ngomel di review ato sms aku aja ya, Dew? Hahaha.

Sudikah Anda meriview?

Kami pasti sangat senang jika Anda review.

Sign,

**FiiFii **and **DewDew**


End file.
